How they really happened
by Yaoi4Ever22
Summary: A series of one-shot rewritten scenes from Voltron: Legendary Defender.


Warning: Shatt, potential spoilers for Series 4 - Episodes 2 3, BoyxBoy, Slight OOC.

~FYI, this version is set early in the morning instead of the middle of the day and Pidge radioed ahead to notify Allura she was returning. Allura then alerted the rest of the crew.~

How the reunion should have gone

The Holt siblings peered through the eyes of the green lion as the Castle of Lions came into view. Lit by the planet's rising sun.

"This is where you've been living?!" Matt exclaimed as the alabaster palace came into focus. Six dots, speckled against the surface as the inhabitants came out to greet the returning lion and its paladin."Yep. Welcome to the Castle of Lions, Matt." Pidge giggled, pulling back on the controls as she came to a stop in front of the other Paladins.

From her seat, Pidge could see how Lance still wore some green goo from his face mask, how Keith wore Lance's jacket, hung halfway between on and off, how Shiro's arm was on backwards, how Hunk's missing headband exposed a pasty tan line, how Coran's moustache stuck out in every direction, and how Allura had no visible flaws."Home of the... great... Paladins of Voltron." She laughed.

Matt's eyes surveyed the crew, each fussing to fix themselves, but one in particular caught his eye. While trying to flip his arm back, Matt noticed just how much he'd changed. His hair, although mostly the same, but seemed to have a bleached tuft at the front. But the biggest change was in that which he had just fixed. The last time they'd see one another, Shiro was still himself, now his arm had seemed to be replaced by some kind of Galran replica.

As they landed, the green lion lowered her muzzle to release her Paladin."Hey bitches! I'm back!" Pidge laughed as she flung her arms to the sides, strutting down the steps."Pidge! It is so good to have you back!" Allura chuckled, not quite understanding the first statement.

The gang, most having fix themselves - Keith now jacket-less, having given it back to Lance - rushed to embrace their friend. Each crying out their own cheers:"YOU'RE BACK!!!""We missed you, Pidge.""Good to see you again.""Welcome back, number 5.""Pidge! Bro!"

The seven hugged as an eighth made his way to the group."Don't forget about me!" Matt chuckled, flinging his arms into the air dramatically. The group flicked their heads, glaring at the newcomer who dared to interrupt their hug.

"M-MATT!" Shiro stuttered, tripping over his feet and falling to the ground."So this is Matt?" Lance puzzled, cocking his head and bringing his hand to his chin."Matt, I haven't seen you since... Kerberos." Keith reminisced, placing his hand on the older brother's shoulder."So you are the infamous brother that Pidge has told us about." Allura laughed, watching him shake hands with everyone.

Names were flowing through Matt's head as he tried to get to know each of his little sister's friends. When he'd finally shaken hands with each of them, he found his way over to Shiro, who was busily picking himself up and brushing himself off."It's so good to see you again, Ta... Uh... s-sir." He stuttered, reaching out to shake hands with the man who had been the pilot of his very first mission, and the man who had saved his life.

Shiro lifted his hand, brushing aside the one offered before him. Matt's face dropped as he felt his hand being pushed aside. Before the cool, metallic digits caressed his cheek, enticing blood to fill his cheeks as the other was joined by Shiro's warm, rough hand.

The group watched as Shiro held Matt's face gently between his hands, both boys' eyes glazed over as they explored how the other had changed. Keith chuckled softly as the boys subconsciously leant towards one another, eyes flicking between the other's eyes and lips.

Words ran through the boys minds as the world around them, their audience, everything, faded into nothing. The only thing they knew was one another. Just the two of them, nothing more - nothing less.

'He's even more beautiful than last I saw of him. I didn't think that was even possible.''His hands, m-my cheeks... he's here. I found him.'

"What are they doing?" Allura's voice rang, followed by a chorus of 'Shhh!' from the other members. The two Alteans looked at each other, confused."Just wait." Pidge quietly smirked.

A single ear twitched, but no other response. Lost in their own world as their noses brushed past one another, eyes drifting closed. Matt's arms lifted to draw them over Shiro's shoulders, the latter lowering his hands to rest them on the former's hips that were far too wide to be on a man.

The group watched with baited breath as the two boys' lips finally met, passionately seeking out the contact of the other. Shiro pulled Matt closer, licking the edge of the other's lips, gently requesting entry.

The brunette's lips parted, black's tongue slipping in. Heads tilted as the boys' tongues danced together. Shiro explored Matt's mouth, tasting him like a forbidden fruit.

'How can a man taste this sweet?'

'I've missed this… h-him… s-so much.'

When the two finally parted for air, their breath combining into a single cloud of steam as their foreheads rested upon one another, the cheer rose from the rest of the group."WOOOO!" Hunk cheered."SHATT IS REAL, PEOPLE!" Pidge laughed."ATTA BOY, SHIRO!" Lance whistled."About time you two came out." Keith mused.

Matt's eyes widened and both boys' faces flushed red, as they broke apart to look at their audience. Coran and Allura stood confused, surrounded by three hyped up Paladins and one proud, adopted brother.

"Well, that was some reunion."


End file.
